


Under Lock and Key

by EmileeMoon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Hunter - Freeform, Love, Lust, Magic, Sex, Smut, Witch - Freeform, magick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 10:07:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2728385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmileeMoon/pseuds/EmileeMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drop the Blinds, Lock the Door, and Close Up Shop</p><p>After a long week of new and dangerous information, Lilianna has had enough of the tension and drama and needs some release. She corners Sam, her now boyfriend, and convinces him to have a little sexual/magical fun in her metaphysical shop, The Faery Moon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under Lock and Key

“What a week this has been,” Lilianna spoke aloud to herself as she locked the doors to the Faery Moon and began her evening routine of tidying up shop before either retiring for the evening or going to Strega for a few glasses of wine and some good conversation.  
She had just recently found out what trouble her sister was in, that the strange man in the overcoat was actually an Angel, and that there was now the possibility that she too was in just as much danger from gaining the knowledge that she had.  
Laurel and Dean had gone out with Bobby to have dinner, and Sam had ventured out to the local library hours before to do some intense research. Lilianna had declined her sister’s invitation for dinner and opted to stay in and make sure the shop was in order for the next morning.  
Lilianna was wiping down the glass countertop where the register perched, its contents still in the till uncounted, when she heard a knock at the door.  
She jumped as the stern wrapping echoed through the empty shop. Her mind had been racing a thousand miles a minute and she hadn’t expected any such noise to meet her ears.  
Lilianna cautiously made her way to the front door, wondering who could be knocking after hours. She peered through the curtains that hung over the glass panels on the door to find Sam standing there, a very sly smile on his face.  
Lilianna hurriedly unlocked the door and opened it to let him inside. He stepped nimbly through the door and instantly pressed up against it, closing it with a slight click.  
“You startled me,” Lilianna breathed, heaving a sigh of relief in the knowledge that it was only her boyfriend and not some demon come looking for her sister.  
“I’m sorry, baby. I didn’t mean to take so long at the library.” He smiled, his blue green eyes glowing in the dim lighting of the shop.  
Before Lilianna could tell him that it was alright Sam withdrew his right arm, which had been held behind his back, to reveal a large vibrant bouquet of crimson Gerbera daisies. They were Lilianna’s favorite.  
“Oh, Sam.” Lilianna breathed, outstretching her arms to grasp the daisies and cradle them against her like a newborn, “These are absolutely breathtaking.”  
“I figured you’d love them.” Sam turned up one corner of his mouth in a proud grin, showing one perfect dimple.  
“I do. So much.” Lilianna gushed; throwing her arms around Sam’s neck and pulling him close in a warm embrace.  
She inhaled deeply as she buried her face in his chest. He smelled faintly of heady cologne and old musty books: his scent was perfection to her.  
“How’d the research go?” Her voice was muffled up against Sam’s strong chest. She was trying to be courteous and ask about his work, but all she could think about was what his bare chest would feel like under her hands. Smooth and chiseled. She wanted to badly trace her finger over the pentacle that was inked to his left peck.  
“I’ve got nothing. In all honesty at this point, I am not even sure what to look for.” Sam sighed, raising his hand to run it through Lilianna’s dark hair. It was so silky to the touch and he lingered there a little while, playing gently with the ends.  
“I’m sorry, Sammy.” Lilianna breathed, mindlessly responding. She didn’t want to seem uninterested, but all she could think about was his naked flesh.  
“Sorry for what?” He cooed, letting his fingers trail across the nape of her neck. This sensation sent chills down her spine.  
“Oh, nothing.” Lilianna whispered, turning her head upward to face Sam. She stood up and planted a kiss on his full lips.  
She pulled away, leaving Sam breathless for a moment. When he finally found the words to speak, he said, “You know. Bobby, Dean, and Laurel decided to go to the movies and they won’t be back for a few hours…”  
Lilianna didn’t even bother with a response. She laced her fingers through Sam’s belt loops and tugged him across the room to the front counter, releasing for a moment only to throw her arms around his neck. She pulled him to her roughly and pressed her lips to his, hungrily tasting the mouth of the strong hunter.  
Sam didn’t even bother saying a word in reply to Lilianna’s actions. He reached out behind her and swept his arm over the counter, knocking off a basket of business cards and a rack of “Proud Pagan” key chains. He gripped her around the waist and hoisted her up on the counter, tangling his fingers in her sleek, dark hair as he returned the passionate kiss.  
“Oh, Sam.” She breathed in his ear as his mouth trailed from her lips, down her neck to the nape where he slowly and strategically planted his mouth, all the while gently unbuttoning the blouse she wore.  
Lilianna gripped Sam’s broad shoulders with her manicured nails as he finished with the last button and pushed her blouse back to reveal a lacy black bra.  
“This is new.” He breathed studying it for a moment.  
“I had a feeling you’d be back before everyone else.” Lilianna whispered, nibbling slightly at Sam’s right ear.  
“Did you now?” Sam was surprised at this premonition.  
“No, not really. You can thank Laurel for this move. That foresight of hers can come in handy for other people too.” Lilianna didn’t really want to chat so she wrapped her legs around Sam’s narrow waist and pulled him into her.  
Sam didn’t bother trying to continue a conversation that Lilianna clearly wasn’t interested in having. He pulled the blouse from her body and tossed it behind the counter, his hands now roaming her back as he replaced his mouth on hers. He raked his short nails over her soft flesh, eliciting a guttural growl from somewhere deep inside his companion. She responded with a playful bite to his shoulder which only made him scratch the surface a little harder.  
By now Lilianna was frantically attempting to unbutton Sam’s flannel shirt, her body on fire as her fingers fumbled furiously with the plastic buttons. She finally gave up in frustration and with one quick pull; she snapped the last few buttons with a resounding sigh.  
She pushed the shirt back from his shoulders to reveal the pentacle tattoo over his left peck. How she loved seeing that symbol on his glowing skin. She ran one ruby fingernail over the emblem, closing her eyes as she took in his energy.  
Sam let her revel in the moment as he finished disrobing his shirt and threw his arms around her once more, lifting her bottom up off the glass counter top. As she gripped his waist with her knees he snapped his finger behind her back, freeing her from her bra in one swift moment.  
“You’re way too good with that.” She giggled, kissing the underside of his chin as she made her way down to his chiseled chest.  
“I have to be quick with my hands.” He replied. This notion sent Lilianna’s mind to a faraway place, her head swimming with all the implications.  
“But I promise I won’t get too trigger happy.” Sam set Lilianna back down on the glass and slowly slid her gypsy styled skirt up to her thighs. He looped his thumbs in her panties and swiftly pulled them from her body, sliding them over her feet and dangling them in front of her for a moment.  
Just this pause in the little dance they were doing made Lilianna ache.  
She watched as he slowly undid his belt, popped the metal button on the top of his jeans, and methodically unzipped his zipper.  
He brought his body close to hers, leaning in for a hungry kiss, his tongue exploring hers as he maneuvered up against her.  
“I can’t stand it any longer, Sam, don’t make me wait.” Lilianna’s breath was hot against his neck as she spoke, eliciting little goose bumps that ran down his shoulders and onto his arms.  
Who was he to keep this from her? Without a word he thrust forward, pulling Lilianna to him in once quick motion.  
Lilianna let out a deep throaty sound as she felt Sam fill up inside her. The room began to spin, the candles that were still lit all throughout the shop danced as if they were part of the act that was just beginning. Lilianna snapped her fingers and the lights went out in the room; the only thing that lit their passion were the flames from the candles and the heat that had begun to radiate between their bodies.  
There was no need for words now. The actions that would play through between the two lovers were the only conversation needed.  
Sam started off slowly, grinding himself up against Lilianna as she held on tight to his neck. She closed her eyes and just let herself get lost in the moment. With what had been going on lately, the tension that had built up inside her had felt almost like it would cause her to combust. But here in this room with just her and Sam was a whole other sensation completely. She could feel the muscles in his back flex with every move. As she slid her hands down to his hips she started to get lost in the rhythm of his movements like the melody being plucked out on an instrument.  
It wasn’t as if they hadn’t acted on their carnal urges before, but this time it was different. There was no urgency in either of their movements; time was standing still while the two lovers explored one another.  
Sam reached out and gripped Lilianna roughly around the waist, pulling himself in deeper. Her back arched automatically and she threw her head back, a sound escaping her lips like nothing he had ever heard before. A surge of electricity momentarily lit the lights up in the shop before blinking and going out again.  
Sam stopped instinctively mid-movement and looked around. The only time he knew the lights to do such a thing was when demons or ghosts were around.  
“What’s wrong? Why did you stop?” Lilianna panted, momentarily covering her exposed breasts as all the wonderment of the events drained from her body.  
“Usually that is a bad sign.” He let his grip on her hips slack and her skirt slid back into position as she drew her feet up onto the counter. Sam pulled his jeans up and zipped them, letting the belt slack as he wandered into the far room of the shop over where the Tarot rooms were. Even though he was concerned about the possibility of something sinister going on, Lilianna was more enthralled with his topless figure. His muscles flexed as he came back and reached behind the counter, withdrawing a shotgun he had stashed there for Lilianna’s safety, just in case.  
He went about his rounds of the room, but found nothing suspicious. No signs or smells of sulfur, no sudden cold spots. If he had had an EMF reader he would have done a quick sweep; he couldn’t be too cautious with what they had been dealing with.  
“Sammy, it’s nothing. Just a power surge.” Lilianna tried to convince him that all was well, but he finished his march of the perimeter before turning around to see Lilianna, now fully naked, perched atop the counter in a cat like stance. The curves of her body looked so perfect as they glistened with fresh sweat in the candle light. Even though he was still concerned for the flickering lights, he just couldn’t help himself.  
In one quick movement he was by her side and gruffly flipped her over so that she was face down on the counter.  
“Saaaam.” Lilianna purred, a feral look in her eyes. In an instant he had let his jeans drop to the ground and roughly pulled her body to him, gently running his hands along her sides until they found their place on her thick hips. He positioned himself at her opening without any assistance and without warning, plunged deeply inside her. Lilianna elicited a moan louder than she may have wanted, but Sam took this is a good sign and thrust slower, deeper. The intense ecstasy that began to rumble inside Lilianna made it hard for her to hold herself up and Sam sensed this. He lifted her up so that her knees were now on the counter as she perched on all fours; he was plenty tall enough to still reach where he needed to. Lilianna gasped at the quick movement, but had no time to protest even if she had wanted to, for Sam had quickly maneuvered back inside her and began his slow thrusting once more.  
“Oh, Sammy.” Lilianna’s voice came out in a hushed whisper. Sam had now picked up the pace and the moves that he made caused all four of her limbs to shake and tremble. She let her face drop to the counter so that she didn’t fall over and let the energy that had now built back up between the two of them take over.  
Even in the throes of passion, Lilianna took notice of all the crystals that were inside the case that was the front counter. Giant amethyst geodes, quartz globes, and huge chunks of Labradorite and Mookaite glimmered back at her in the candle light. For some reason, even in the moment of intense passion, Lilianna focused her sexual energy on the power centers beneath her hands and face and began to soak up all of their vibrations. The energy radiating from the stones began to make the room hum and no soon after, the lights blinked on and off again. She felt Sam hesitate, but she wasn’t going to let him stop this time.  
“It’s me, Sam. I’m doing it.” She cooed, her body vibrating with the energy that swirled around them.  
“You?” Sam grunted, slowing his pace again, but not stopping.  
“It’s everything around us. The crystals, the herbs, the magical items that resonate here. I am connected with them; we are connected with them. Just take it in, Sam. Let it guide youuuuu.” She drew out the last syllable of the word as Sam’s rhythm changed with the energetic build. He took no time in heeding her advice and the sensation that began to fill the air could only be described as electric.  
Sam pulled Lilianna from the counter and replaced her with his own hulking frame, pulling her tall body up on top of his as she wrapped her long lithe legs around his waist. She now took the reins and began to gyrate rhythmically against him, raking her nails across the firm muscles of his chest. Sam let out a low deep moan at this and it goaded Lilianna to pick up her pace, throwing her had back in sheer joy. The lights began to flicker again as Sam reached out and gripped Lilianna’s buttocks with his long fingers, pulling her roughly against him as she moved, now thrusting back in response with each swivel of her hips.  
Without warning Sam lifted Lilianna up and carried her off into the room that held the incense and oils. There a plush antique red velvet sofa was perched in the middle of the room and Sam tossed her down on top of the cushions, lowering himself gracefully on top of her. He nipped at her neck, running his hands all over her body that was now slick with sweat, still suckling at her soft skin. His mouth found the nipple to her left breast and he bit lightly as he entered her again, causing her to yelp from the mixed sensation of pleasure and pain.  
“Sammy, I never want this to end.” She whispered as Sam took control again and began rocking back and forth inside her, smooth slow movements that hit all the perfect spots inside her. The lights were now humming as the energy the couple was creating fueled the current in the lines and lit the room up with a soft amber glow.  
Lilianna could feel herself coming close to release, but she wanted to hold on as long as she could for Sam. She centered herself and mimicked his movements as he pulled her body upright tight against his and the two rocked together in unison.  
“I love you, Lili.” He murmured, burying his face in her hair.  
“And I love you.” She returned the sentiment.  
She could feel it swelling inside her. That hot spot filled with all the energy. It started as a little spark in her loins and grew in size. She could tell that Sam was close too as he began to pant, his eyes never leaving hers as the two built up their energy together, matching one another’s movements with a force that rivaled one another.  
“Sammy, I’m going to—” Lilianna stuttered, not able to finish her sentence as she crashed over the edge of bliss and wave upon wave of sheer rapture washed over here. She felt Sam shudder underneath her as they climaxed in unison and as if to signal their shared moment bottles of oils and glass containers of herbs shattered around them and the electricity that had been flowing through the room sputtered out as the two were left in the dim candlelight, sweaty and panting.  
“Oh my—oh my Gods.” Lilianna laughed lightly, brushing her damp hair away from her face.  
“That-was-amazing.” Sam sighed, pulling Lilianna down next to him on the sofa.  
A bell tinkled then, giving them not time to cover their shame.  
“Lili. What in the?” Laurel appeared in the archway of the scent room and stared wide eyed at a topless Sam who had just enough time to scramble for his pants and hide a very naked Lilianna behind his hulking frame. She took note of the mess that was dripping oils and exploded loose herbs.  
“I’m not going to say anything…but I have a key remember? And I am NOT cleaning this mess up. Cover yourself up before Dean gets an eyeful.” No sooner had Laurel spoke these words had Dean come up behind them. Laurel just shook her head and headed for the stairs.  
Dean stared at the two for a moment, Lilianna blushing a deep red at being caught naked.  
“Not fair.” He muttered, and followed Laurel up the stairs.  
“Next time, let’s try not to break everything.” Sam winked at Lilianna as he threw her clothes at her.  
“Yes, let’s try NOT to blow up the shop again.”


End file.
